Das Licht und die Dunkelheit
by Plume potter
Summary: C'est bien en français...c'est ma première fic... 15 ans aprés la destruction de voldemort, le trio se retrouve à Poudlard. Révélation sur leur nouvelle vie retour en arrière. Drher Harcho
1. Default Chapter

DAS LICHT UND DIE DUNKELHEIT  
  
Auteur : Moi, Plume Potter.  
  
Genre : Général / Romance  
  
Disclamer : Comme c'est ma première fic je fais les choses bien : Rien ne m'appartient à part Wérena, Waldtraut et Wolfgang, ainsi que leur petit congénères qui vont arriver dans les chapitres suivants, et bien sur l'histoire, le reste appartient à JK Rowling (à qui j'adresse mes pensées les plus respectueuses) J'écris cette fic dans un but non lucratif.  
  
Résumé : Ben, c'est la vie de notre trio 15 ans après la chute de voldi.  
  
Couple : Vous verrez bien.  
  
Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fic, alors s'il vous plait « indulgences constantes ». D'avances désolé pour la mise en page. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. J'attends vos rewiews. (Mais please pas de spoiler pour le tome 5).  
  
Chapitre 1 : Retour parmi les siens.  
  
Quelque part en Autriche, un samedi matin de juillet.  
  
Une jeune femme prépare le petit déjeuner, on la voit de dos, elle a les cheveux châtains, relevés en chignon, elle porte un robe bleue ciel a fine bretelle lui arrivant au dessus du genoux, elle est pied nu. Du bruit dans l'escalier, une jeune fille de 16 ans vient de descendre les escaliers en courant, elle a les cheveux d'un blond platine absolument magnifique, mais a les yeux couleurs noisettes, le contraste entre les deux est assez surprenant. La jeune fille porte une chemise de nuit de soie blanche, à fine bretelle lui arrivant au milieu de la cuisse, ses cheveux sont remontés en une queue de cheval haute.  
  
Jeune fille : Guten Morgen Mami .  
  
Jeune femme: Hei, mein Schatz. Gut Geschlafen?  
  
Jeune Fille: Ja, sehr gut, danke. Ist Papi schon da?  
  
Jeune femme: Nein, Aber er kommt gleich an. Wérena?  
  
Wérena: Ja Mami?  
  
Jeune femme: Kannst du bitte Waldtraut und Wolfgang wecken bitte?  
  
Wérena: Ja wohl. Ich geh' sofort.  
  
Jeune femme: Du bist lieb.  
  
[Comme vous l'avez compris l'ensemble de la scène est en allemand. Voici la traduction. Pour les autres passages en allemand je vous préviendrai juste et écrirais directement en Français, sauf si voulez les dialogues en allemand.]  
  
J.Fi : Bonjour Maman.  
  
J.Fe : Bonjour ma puce. Bien dormi ?  
  
J.Fi : Oui, très bien, merci. Est-ce que papa est déjà là ?  
  
J.fe : Non, mais il devrais bientôt arriver. Wérena ?  
  
Wérena : Oui maman ?  
  
J.fe : Est ce que tu peux aller réveiller Waldtraut [val-tra-aute c'est pour la prononciation.] et Wolfgang [oui, oui, comme Mozart] s'il te plait ?  
  
Wérena : Bien sur. J'y vais tout de suite.  
  
J.fe : T'es un ange.  
  
La jeune fille remonta après avoir embrassé sa mère nous pouvons maintenant voir la jeune femme plus en détail, elle est très jeune, elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 32 ans. Elle a les mêmes yeux noisettes que sa fille, et son regard est plutôt triste. Son Ventre est légèrement arrondit.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard un « plop » se fait entendre dans l'entrée. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, habillé d'une robe de sorcier noir avec un col Blanc et rouge vient d'apparaître. Il a les cheveux d'un blond platine lumineux, long d'environ 3 centimètres et mis dans tout les sens apparemment grâce à du gel. Il a les yeux bleu-gris, ceux-ci expriment une joie sans nom. Très vite il lâche la mallette en coir noir qu'il avait dans les mains et se dirige presque en courant dans la cuisine. Arrivé là il voit la jeune femme toujours en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il sait qu'elle l'a remarqué, qu'elle fait semblant de faire comme si de rien était. Doucement il se glisse derrière elle et entoure ses bras autour de la taille de la femme.  
  
*****Les dialogues qui suivent sont en allemand mais je les mets en français. Si quelqu'un les veut en allemand, il y a qu'à demander. *****  
  
Homme : Bonjour mon amour.  
  
Femme : Bonjour.  
  
Puis la femme se retourna et embrassa tendrement l'homme. Puis elle se recula et posa son front contre celui de l'homme, il s'observèrent comme ça pendant de longues minutes, la tristesse jusque-là présente dans les yeux de la femme laissait maintenant place à de l'amour.  
  
Femme : J'étais inquiète.  
  
Homme : Je sais.  
  
Puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau encore plus passionnément, ce qui avait été à dire était dit.  
  
Voix : Hum, hum.  
  
Les deux amoureux se séparèrent et tout souriant ils se retournèrent vers les deux têtes blondes et la tête châtain qui les regardaient en riant.  
  
Homme : Venez mes anges.  
  
Une petite fille de 11 ans ressemblant énormément à la jeune femme à part ses yeux qui étaient ceux de l'homme, ainsi qu'un garçon de 4 ans, qui au contraire avait les yeux de la femme et une grande ressemblance avec l'homme, se précipitèrent dans les bras de L'homme.  
  
Homme : Vous m'avez tellement manqués.  
  
Fillette : Toi aussi tu nous as manqué.  
  
Homme se tournant vers la petite fille : Mon dieu Waldtraut, tu as encore grandi, tu ressemble de plus en plus a ta mère.  
  
Fillette : Vraiment ? demanda -t'elle plus heureuse que jamais.  
  
Homme : Vraiment confirma -t'il. (Puis, se tournant vers le petit garçon) : Toi aussi tu as grandit Wolfgang, tu es un vrai petit garçon. Et j'ai l'impression de me voir à ton âge.  
  
Wolfgang : Tu étais très beau.  
  
Tout le monde ri, mais un rire était plus beau que les autres, l'homme se redressa alors laissant les deux plus jeunes enfants, puis il se tourna vers l'escalier où la jeune fille de 16 ans était resté. Elle avait observé la scène patiemment en attendant son tour. L'homme s'approcha d'elle, contemplant avec fierté l'aînée de ses enfants.  
  
Wérena : Père. Dit-elle froidement.  
  
Homme : Fille. Répondit-il sur le même ton.  
  
Puis Wérena se mit à rire et sauta dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte, heureux de retrouver son enfant.  
  
Wérena : Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir papa.  
  
Homme : Moi aussi ma fille, tu ne peux pas savoir.  
  
Wérena : Je ne veux plus que tu partes aussi longtemps.  
  
Homme : je te promets que c'est la dernière fois. Mais tu sais que c'était utile.  
  
Wérena : Je sais.  
  
Homme : C'est fini maintenant c'est fini, je suis là.  
  
Ils continuèrent de s'éteindre pendant encore quelques secondes. Puis la femme invita tout le monde à se mettre à table. Les discussions allaient bon train. Les enfants se battaient pour avoir la parole et raconter leurs vacances, et leur père les écoutait en souriant heureux de se retrouver dans sa famille.  
  
Voilà le premier chapitre. J'attends vos commentaires. 


	2. La famille

DAS LICHT UND DIE DUNKELHEIT  
  
Auteur : Moi, Plume Potter.  
  
Genre : Général / Romance  
  
Disclamer : Comme c'est ma première fic je fais les choses bien : Rien ne m'appartient à part Wérena, Waldtraut et Wolfgang, ainsi que leur petit congénères qui vont arriver dans les chapitres suivants, et bien sur l'histoire, le reste appartient à JK Rowling (à qui j'adresse mes pensées les plus respectueuses) J'écris cette fic dans un but non lucratif.  
  
Résumé : Ben, c'est la vie de notre trio 15 ans après la chute de voldi.  
  
Couple : Vous verrez bien.  
  
Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fic, alors s'il vous plait « indulgences constantes ». D'avances désolé pour la mise en page. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. J'attends vos rewiews. (Mais please pas de spoiler pour le tome 5).  
  
********Réponse aux rewiews*******  
  
Annab 4 : Merci. Voilà la suite.  
  
Missouistiti : Merci. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Heureuse de te rendre si fière. lol. Si tu veux je peux continuer à écrire dans les deux langues, même si par la suite se sera plus en anglais et que là faut plus compter sur moi. Pour le couple : Tu supposes bien. Tu as l'air de bien les aimés !! Moi aussi. Et pour Wérena, l'explication viendra plus tard, mais oui, ils étaient jeunes. J'éspères que la suite te plaira. Bisous.  
  
********** ************  
  
Chapitre 2 : La famille.  
  
Vers la fin du déjeuner arriva un hibou qui se posa devant Waldtraut (la petite fille de 11 ans).  
  
Waldtraut : Je reçois enfin ma lettre de l'école.  
  
Wérena : ça m'étonnerait. Si c'était vraiment une lettre de l'école j'en aurais reçu une aussi.  
  
Waldtraut lu la lettre a voix haute :  
  
Dear Miss Malefoy, We are pleased to inform you, that you have a place at.  
  
L'homme lui arracha la lettre des mains, avant qu'elle n'ait eue le temps de finir.  
  
Waldtraut: Mais Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
  
Mr Malefoy : J'y crois pas il a osé. Cria t'il presque.  
  
Wérena : Waldtraut, Wolfgang, venez avec moi, on monte.  
  
Waldtraut : Mais ma lettre.  
  
Mr Malefoy : Ne discute pas monte dans ta chambre.  
  
Le ton de Mr Malefoy était sans réplique et les trois enfants ce dépêchèrent de monter dans leurs chambres.  
  
Mme Malefoy : Chéri, calme toi.  
  
Mr Malefoy : Mais comment veux tu que je me calmes alors que ce vieux fou recommence à nous harceler ? Tu peux me le dire ?  
  
Mme Malefoy : Drago, ça suffit. Je n'ais pas souhaité recevoir cette lettre, je n'étais pas au courant, alors ça n'est pas la peine de me crier dessus. Et encore moins sur les enfants, ils n'y sont pour rien.  
  
Drago : Désolé mione, je ne voulais pas.  
  
Hermione : je sais, je sais.  
  
Drago : Je crois que l'on devrait rendre une petite visite à se cher Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione : Oui, les choses doivent rentrer dans l'ordre le plus vite possible.  
  
Drago : Va avertir les enfants qu'ils doivent faire leurs bagages, je contacte mon père.  
  
Hermione : Ton père ?  
  
Drago : pour lui confier les enfants le temps de notre départ, tes parents sont en voyage et connaissant Dumbledore nous allons devoir rester plusieurs jours à .  
  
Hermione : Chut. Ne dit rien. Je suis persuadé que les enfants sont dans les escaliers. Lui chuchota t'elle.  
  
Drago : D'accord, sourit-il.  
  
Hermione : Drago, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que les enfants aillent chez ton père.  
  
Drago : Hermione, se plainât-il, on en a déjà parler.  
  
Hermione : Drago c'est non. Wolfgang n'ira pas chez ton père, il est trop petit, on ne sait pas se que ton père peut lui apprendre.  
  
Drago : chéri, Waldtraut passe des vacances avec son grand-père depuis qu'elle est toute petite, et elle n'est jamais revenu maltraité, et aucun mot tel que sang de bourbe n'est jamais sorti de sa bouche, souvient toi que l'été dernier elle ne voulait même plus revenir à la maison. Je crois sincèrement que mon père est meilleur grand père qu'il n'était père. Et tu le sais sinon tu ne laissera pas ta fille passé une partie de ses vacances chez lui, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Hermione : Tu as raison, mais cela n'est valable que pour Waldtraut. Il est hors de Question que Wolfgang y aille et encore moins Wérena.  
  
Drago : Wérena va avoir 16 ans, je crois qu'elle peut se débrouiller toute seule, surtout étant donné.  
  
Hermione : Je sais, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille, elle ira chez sa meilleure amie.  
  
Drago : Si tu pense que c'est la meilleure solution, alors je la trouve à mon goût. Et je suis certain que Wérena va s'en réjouir. Et pour Wolfgang.  
  
Hermione : Nous pouvons l'emmener avec nous.  
  
Drago : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que tes enfants voient, euh, tu sais quoi.  
  
Hermione : Mais Wolfy est encore si petit. Il ne s'en souviendra pas, et puis je ne veux pas laisser mon bébé tout seul pendant que nous partons, il est encore si petit. Dit-elle d'un air presque suppliant.  
  
Drago sourit devant l'esprit mère poule de sa femme : Tu te répètes mon ange. D'accord il viendra, cela me permettra aussi de passer un peu de temps avec lui.  
  
Hermione : c'est entendu, je monte préparer les valises des enfants. Va appeler ton père et transmet lui mes amitiés. Ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
  
Drago : Chéri. Dit-il faussement sérieux.  
  
Puis Hermione monta les escaliers en riant tandis que son mari se dirigeait vers la cheminée.  
  
Il réfléchit à se qu'il allait dire ou plutôt à comment il allait le dire. Son père avait beau être un grand-père absolument adorable (dieu seul sait pourquoi) il restait un Malefoy, et pas le plus inoffensif. Après plusieurs minutes il se décida et lança une poudre rouge dans la cheminée en criant : Lucius Malefoy, au manoir.  
  
Tout de suite il se sentit coupé en deux et sa tête fut happée par la cheminée tandis que le reste de son corps restait sur place. Lorsque qu'il ouvrit les yeux il était dans la cheminée du bureau de son père, ou du moins sa tête y était.  
  
***********En Anglais*************  
  
Lucius : Je travaille.  
  
Drago : Bonjour père.  
  
Lucius : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a.  
  
Drago : Acceptes-tu de garder ta petite fille pendant quelques jours le temps de régler quelques affaires ?  
  
Lucius : Quels genres d'affaires ?  
  
Drago : Rien qui te concerne, acceptes-tu ?  
  
Lucius : Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Waldtraut ?  
  
Drago : Tu supposes bien. Acceptes-tu ?  
  
Lucius : Tu sais bien que je ne peux refuser une visite de mon unique petite fille. Dit-il sarcastiquement.  
  
Drago ne fit pas allusions à cette remarque : Parfait, je te l'amènes en début d'après-midi.  
  
Lucius : Nous vous attendons.  
  
Sur ce Drago prononça : Retour. Et il se retrouva de nouveau chez lui, un sourire ornant de nouveau ses lèvres ?  
  
*********  
  
C'est court, mais je préfère publier des petits chapitres souvent que des longs tout les mois.  
  
Rewiews PLEASE..  
  
Plume 


End file.
